KH T or D
by The Knight of Darkness
Summary: When Three teens Kidnap The Org,Destiny islanders, BBS Trio, And Advent Childern and use them to host a T or D game will all Hades break loose or will they do what they're told. And it's YOU who'll give them the Questions and Dare's  Happy Daring
1. The Gang

Lance, Forbidden, and Me. I guess you could say we're friends or just aquatints of sorts. We have 3 things in common.

1. KH fans

2. Randomness experts

3. We can raise Hades in the best of times

Anyway, It was my idea and Lances Keyboard: Steve, Forbidden decided to help out with the randomness. I posted the App on Face book with Steve to enchant it, I figured that they would press it to see it. Lance was just sleeping and forbidden was updating Axel Pranks and prejudices. I was waiting, staring at the wall just waiting like a Creeper. Then the wall opened up and about 21 to 23 people came crashing in. I woke Lance up, and pulled forbidden off my laptop. Sora was the first to get into his battle stance.

"Easy, easy Tiger, I'm not going to hurt you, Damn" I said to avoid conflict

Cloud looked me over and then at the other to Author's next to me "Who are you" he asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Just call me Blaze, The guy next to me is Lance, and she's Maria but call her Forbidden" I informed shrugging "We know who you all are so no need for formalities" Forbidden said. Riku nodded once. "Why are we here" he grunted.

"You came on your free will now we can play that game" I said grinning

Axel put his hand on his chin "Game? The Face Book App!" Axel exclaimed.

"Duh Ax you not really that slow are you?" I Joked.

"You don't mind staying here do you" Lance said rubbing his eyes sleepily

Cloud, Sora, Xemnas, Ven glared at him. "You expect us to live in this basement" Sora Yelled.

I sensed a fight about to break our "NO. Not in here in the upper Floors of the castle" I explained. Cloud nodded at Xemnas who looked like he was pondering the effects of arsenics on minors. "Fine we'll stay" he said finally. "Wooo you're the best Mansex" I said shaking his hand like Toon Mickey and I started passing out room keys to everyone. "We start tomorrow 'Kay" Lance said and walked up stairs to his nice soft bed.

Sora checked his watch and looked at his key" come on guys time to sleep" he siad leading the way up stairs. I picked up my camera and took a few pictures of them. "This will prove to be interesting" i siad smileing and walk through a secert passage


	2. The begining

3 weeks later

Location: Studio/living room

I looked up from my PSP and paused my game. "Hey fan girls and fan boys too, I'm the knight of Darkness and as you know I've Kidnapped the Cast of KH, FF, and BBS. They've settled down enough to help me out in this show/fic" I said grinning. Lance piped up.

"We (including the hosts) will do anything you ask, just so you know" he said with from his spot on the couch. Axel looked at me and then at Lance "Don't give them ideas, guys" he groaned in possible fear. Roxas put his hand on namine's probably think about all the stuff the little demons as siax calls them could force them to do.

I looked at the reviewers "please review with some dares and questions" I said smiling evilly


	3. Dares of Emoness

Lance Bashed the door about 50 times but I still didn't answer it."Blaze wakey wakey man" he yelled still hitting the door. I groaned "I'll take a message please ,thanks lancer" I said half asleep. Lance smirked "We have our first review" he said

"I DON-wait what" I replied shocked

"we have our first reviews" he repeated then waited two minutes listening to the crashing and greek curses I was uttering. Then I pulled back the door decked out in my normal black attire.

"Ready to get wild, mate" I asked

"yup I was born ready" he replied pulling down his hood. I grinned and we portaled downstairs.

Location: Studio

I sat on my stool and propped my feet up against the coffee table. "Ok who wants to read ,guys" I said holding up the gold trimed envelope. Axel shrugged and took it and then started reading.

_**HI! SRY I JUST HAD CAFFEINE! adhd and caffeine do not mix! ANYWAY!**_

Axel! How the heck is your hair so spiky! I SWEAR I THINK THAT IF YOU DOVE INTO THE WATER YOU COULD USE YOUR HAIR TO IMPALE\CATCH FISH!

Marluxia and Xaldin play out the play of beauty and the beast!

Xigbar take off your eye patch for the entire episode!

Mansex have a face off against darth vader!

I love these t or d fics here's a cake!

PEACE!

When Axel stopped reading he glared at the card and it burst into flames. I pulled out a fire hose and blasted him with it along with the paper. "ANSWER THE QUESTION FIRE BALL" I yelled pointing the hose at him. Axel smoked and steamed while he answered.

"I use 15 bottles of hair gel and 4 canisters of hair cement each day" he admitted sadly. Then he grinned "I can catch fish with my spikes but _sora _catches more with his" he added. Sora glared at him but didn't retort. Marluxia and Xaldin went into the cosplay coslet and came out in customs Xaldin as beaty and Marluxia the beast.

1 play and kiss scence later

As Me and the other dudes spraid our eyes with holy water to wash out the kissing part. Xigbar looked relunant but pulled off the eyepatch, everyone started screaming and puking then lance passed out blind folds to everyone who was spazing . " Kairi read the other review please because im curtently blind" I instructed. She grabbed review and read out aloud

Tikarose

_**okay im really excited i love these**_

_**roxas tonge kiss axel you know you want to**_

_**namine: draw it and post on internet give you a cookie**_

_**ventus: were a bikini and sing barbie girl**_

_**sora: kiss riku in front of all the gay fan boys**_

When Kairi stopped reading Roxas, Axel, Sora, and Riku glanced at their forced kissie's and Roxas manned up first and gave axel a kiss on the cheek and then yelled "I'm Striaght" to the heavan's and kissed namine on the lips, then stormed out. Namine who was now bluhing crimson sent the pic on the intenet.

_To sira and riku_

Sora looked the gay fan boys and then at riku "Do what you gotta do" he mumbled and closed his eye while riku kissed him on the forhead. The fanboys went crazy yell "I knew it" and cheering while the duo walked back to the studio in silence.

_To Ven_

"I hate life" he mumbled and started singing

Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Then he pulled out a machine gun and started shooting into the crowd "YOU TELL, YOU DIE" he wailed and then disappeared in a flash of light.

Back at the studio

Xemnas was on the couch beaten,bloody,and in pain. "Vader sucks" he sobbed into the couch.

"Since Xemmy is having a break down and we're done out of T or D's we'll tune in next time for some T or D madness" I said waving at the camera.


	4. Dares of the insane

I looked up and saw the blinking light and quickly threw my copy of 'The Lost Hero' behind me, then opened one of the multiple doors around me. "guy's breaks over" I yelled and the gang strolled through the door, yawning and stretching from either naps or boredom. Forbidden rubbed her eyes sleepily and grabbed the new T's and D's "We have quite a few this time" she said grinning evilly.

_**Toni Heart**_

_**Axel: You straight?  
Roxas: Tell everyone about Orgy XIII's newest member, Xion.  
Kairi & Xion: Sing 'Give It Up' from Victorious? (BTW: Kairi as Jade and Xion as Cat please)  
Namine: 'Freak The Freak Out' please.  
Xemnas: Did you know that Axel misspelt your name on purpose? ("M-A-N-S-E-X. Got it memorized?")  
Aqua: Kiss Ven on the lips, my cousin's gonna go crazy for this.  
Marluxia: SIng Sailor Pothead.  
Xigbar: Are you an actual pirate or is Terra responsible for it? BTW, you're cooler than your somebody, Braig.  
Sora & Kairi: Do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet by the end of the episode/chapter.**_

[Request from my cousin cuz she's bored too.]  
"If anyone is manly enough to do this, jump off a cliff which leads to an impending doom of rainbows, unicorns, and faeries. If not, just play Robot Unicorn Attack to test your manliness. (No, you cannot play the Heavy Metal version. That is only for children and men who aren't manly enough to handle rainbows.)"

Whoever who has the score highest score will be rewarded with a week supply stroop waffles. Those waffles are very addicting.__

She put the review away and turned to Axel who was death glaring her because she was the one who read it. "YES DAMN IT I AM F***KING STRAIGHT CAN'T TWO GUYS JUST BE BEST BUDS AND NOT BE MISTAKEN FOR GAYS" he yelled at the top of his lungs. While roxas looked at Xion and then at the gang, "guys this is xion I guess you could say she's my sis but she's also Sora replica,…I also had what I thought was a crush on her, but I realized it was a bro-sis thing and left it at that." He explained looking sheepish. Kairi and Xion nodded and stood up on stage.

Kairi: Someday i'll let you in,  
treat you right  
drive you out of your mi-ind  
oooh

Xion: you've never met a chick like me,  
but i'm so bright i'm gonna make you blind.

Both: Always want what you  
can't have and it's so bad if you don't get  
what you wanted.  
make you feel good when i'm with you  
lemme shape you boy,  
let's get it started!

Give it up  
you can't win  
cuz i know  
where you've been  
such a shame  
you don't put up a fight  
it's a game that we play  
at the end of the night  
it's the same ole  
story, but you never get it right  
give it up

Kairi: Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh oh oh

Both: come a little closer  
come a little closer  
baby baby  
come a little closer  
come a little closer  
baby baby  
come a little closer  
come a little closer  
baby,

Xion: yes you are my baby and i'll make you crazy toniiiiiggghht

both: Look at me boy, cuz  
I got u where i want u  
isn't it so exiting.  
wanna shake you  
wanna brake you

take a backseat boy  
cuz now i'm driving!

Give it up  
you can't win  
cuz i know  
where you been  
such a shame  
you don't put up a fight  
i'ts a game  
that we play  
at the end of the night  
it's the same ole story  
but u never get it right  
give it uhh,  
woaaaaah ohhhh yeah!  
both : come a little closer come a little closer baby baby!  
come a little closer come a little closer baby  
Xion: yeah u are my baby and ill make u crazy tonnniiight yeah!

Xion: so stop trying to walk away no u wont ever leave me behind!  
Kairi: u better believe that im here to stay  
cuz ur the shade and im the sunshine!

both: look at me boy cuz i got u where i want u isnt so exciting  
wanna shake u wanna break u take a backseat boy cuz now im driving  
GIVE IT UP  
U CANT WIN  
CUZ I KNOW  
WHERE U BEEN  
SUCH A SHAME  
U DONT PUT  
UP A FIGHT!  
ITS A GAME  
THAT WE PLAY  
AT THE END OF THE NIGHT  
ITS THE SAME OLE STORY  
BUT U NEVER GET IT RIGHT  
GIVE IT UP!  
YEAAAAH!  
At the end Sora and Riku were standing up and cheering louder than everyone else. When everyone calmed down Namine walked on to the stage, and Roxas fixed the mike for her.

Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Easy less, easy more  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you hear are you there?  
Si there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Out of your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. when you wait.  
Don't relate.

I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
's it gonna be? tell me.  
Can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear?)  
I'm so sick of it.  
Your tentions opposite.  
Never listen  
You never listen

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I caream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.  
Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Easy come, easy go  
Can you hear me?

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa.

Now is freak the freak out. [x15]  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
But you never listen

Roxas looked at her impressed and she jump off the stage and hugged him. Roxas almost went down but his muscles kicked in and he held her for about 6 minutes until Lance cleared his throat "enough with the love fest, if Kit wanted a romance he would have kidnapped Romeo and Juliet." He said. Xemnas got pissed at the comment and was about to star sixty nine her before Axel and me wrestled him back in his chair. Ven and Aqua weren't even done making out yet and they were about to stop anytime soon. Marluxia glared at the review and simply said "HELL TO THE NO" before I held a flamethrower to his rose bush and agreed to do it. Marluxia looked ashamed and started to sing.( A/N: couldn't find the song -_-) when he was don't nobody clapped or even breathed, until Forbidden and me started cracking up in laughter. "o-o my gods, that was so degrading, Hahahaha" She giggled and I stopped after I was out of breath. We all looked to Xigbar who became really interested in his chair's leg designs. "Answer the (Flipp'n) question" Sora demanded. Xigbar mumbled a answer that sounded like 'I'm a real pirate'. I nodded and Luxord passed me 3000, 0000 munny. "Sora if you don't mind" Forbidden commented.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to put in the scene's script)

Sora now dressed like a modern day Romeo was making out with Kairi in a princesses gown. The whole gang was whooping and cheering, me and the guys were obviously cheering on Sora while the girls were awing. This time I was the one to break it up with a little reluctants but Lance was glaring at me with the if-you-don't- stop- them-I'll-kill-you look. After they were done, I checked my watch. "Times up guy's bed time "Lance said in a camp leader way, while I was leading Yuffie to our room. "Yuffie come on you have our key right?" I asked she nodded and unlocked the door, and we walked in to our ONE bed and slept in our clothes.


	5. Testing Tempers

Forbidden basically was breaking my door down because I had installed a coded lock on my door. "Blaze open the damn door, or I'll kill somebody." She threatened and I just rolled over and held my roommate Yuffie. "You can Kill Vexen, Xemmy, and Wolf boy if you want I'll just wait here" I said lazily. She then BROKE my door down. "Bitch if you-Whoa girl in the room….Hormonal man" she said wide eyed. I glared at her before unhooking my arm from Yuffie. "Shut up, I'm not sleeping with her…She just was cold, I'm going to get ready" I mumbled walking into my Closet, and walking out 4 minutes later in my normal black clothes. "Let's get going the sooner we get this done the faster we can torture Frosty and his bitches" I said running through a Dark corridor with my female company.

_In the studio_

The three of us entered and sat down at once. "So, what new tortures do we have today" Roxas said praying he didn't have to do something stupid. I handed the Review to KWL (Lance) and he read out loud.

_**Hola everyone!**_

Zexion:Sing Guilty Beauty Love in english version.

Xigbar:Act like a gangster!

Vexen:Destroy your lab!

Namine:Kiss Roxas!

Xion:Kiss Riku!

Everyone:Can anyone play the flute?

And who is ticklish_**?**_

I looked at Xigbar first who shrugged and went to the Cosplay closet and selected some baggy panted, ball cap, and some chains. When he came back out, the whole crew started laughing at him. "What'cha bitches laughing at, huh son I'll kick all your little asses." He threatened. I nodded and he walked back into the closet and came back out normal. KWL looked at Vexen with an evil smile. "Well Frosty time to play Dee-Dee" he said before handing him a detonator. Vexen looked about ready to cry his eye's out but he pressed the button and watched as we oooo'd and awwww'd at his burning lab.

When Forbidden and Axel stopped whooping at the burning chemicals, we got back to business. "Well guys time to-oh never mind" I cut myself off when I saw Roxas and Namine on the couch, tongue wrestling. I looked over to the Second pair. Riku was clutching his groin and Xion was wiping her chest. "he went in for a feel ski" she explained. I just nodded and helped the poor Emo up. "Well guys can anyone play a flute." I asked and a few hands rose. Demyx obliviously, Zexion, Axel, and to my surprise Sora raised their hands. "And who's ticklish" I finished. The others raised their hands expect Me, KWL, Forbidden, Cloud, Roxas, Xemnas, and Siax. "is that all…no wait there's another Review sheet" KWL said holding up a second review and the gang groaned well expect Us hosts, and Roxas and Namine but they were still making out. I took and read it out loud.

_**Hah! I knew you'd lose Xemy!**_

Hello again! Sorry for my dares scarring and making you blind! Anyway,

Roxas your choice dye Xaldins hair pink or light purple! Then find a way to blame it on marluxia!

Xigbar Here's a grenade launcher and a few knives to torture Terra with for taking your eye and giving you that scar.

Terra you get free range on Xehanort for possesing you!

Saix wear this puppy dog cosplay and follow Xemy around all day.

Larxene go one day without snapping at someone and trying to kill them!

Braig kick Xehanorts ass for turning you into "colaterol damage"

kay I'm done... buh bye! (hehe I love trying to torture others.)

Xemnas once again got pissed off and we had to wrestle him into his chair this time chaining him to it. Terra looked at Roxas and pried him off of Namine. "Here you go" he said before handing him said Dyes and cracked his knuckles turned toward Xehanort. "Ooooh Xehanort I have a gift for you….Christmas ass kicking" He yelled chasing him with a machine gun. Roxas looked at the pink dye and put it on Xaldins hair. Xaldin didn't notice until he went into the bathroom, he stormed out his lances trailing behind him, he looked at us and we all pointed at Marluxia. "You must DIE pinky" he wailed and started maiming him. Braig stood up and pulled out his own machine gun. "Terra wait up" he said now shooting Xehanort in the legs.

I put a dog collar around Larxene's neck while KWL held her arms behind her back so she couldn't try to snap my neck. "This will keep you in line" I explained while KWL let her go. She jumped at me and immediately started twitching and shaking. "The collar sends in a neurotoxin that controls muscle movement." I finished when she stopped shaking. "Now you can't kill somebody for no reason, and it shouldn't explode if you don't snap on someone" I said thoughtfully. Then Forbidden turned on Siax with the dog costume and I started advanceing on him. Siax swallowed and paled a bit when he saw us. "Oh n" the rest of his sentence was blocked out by us beating him up and forcing the suit on him. "Now follow your master" I ordered pointing at Xemnas.

Siax whimpered like the dog he is, and started following Xemnas to the bathroom on his hands and Knees. Xigbar looked at the weapons then at Terra who was ripping Xehanorts RIBS out one by one and put them under the Christmas tree next to Forbbidens gifts. "I'll do it went he's not killing a guy out of vengeance" he reassured. I looked at the Review box and sighed "nothing else guy's times up for today" I said sadly. Then I looked at the camera "Seeya next time, guys with more and more emotionally and mentally scarring Dares…and questions" I added when the cast glared at me.


	6. Dares and a Question

I was having a good day, Christmas was coming, Roxas and Namine are dating, and I got tickets for a cruise…yep days like this can't get any better. Well expect that I had to take the whole gang with me. So here we are on the 'Sword of the sea' cruise ship doing what we always do…answer your cries for evil humor.

I sat up from my deck chair and the gang all sat back ready for some form of trauma to unfold on them. Lance held up the review box and Roxas pulled one out then started to read out loud.

_**YES! that's what you get Xehanort!**_

_**HAHAHAHA! Hiya kh puppets for our amusement :)**_

_**Saix Xemnas ordered you to kill either Xaldin or Lexeaus! who would you choose**_

_**to kill!**_

_**Xigbar break into vexens lab and paint frosty the snowman on every wall!**_

_**Demyx start a fight with Sephiroth :) !**_

_**Xigbar now you get your vengeance ← spell fail, on Terra!**_

_**Vanitas go say hi to Sora and see his reaction to having an evil twin.**_

_**Nexark out! gives everyone cake!**_

Everyone looked at Saix, and he shifted only once. "maybe…Xaldin" he said before Xaldin pinned him to the wall and held 3 lances to his neck. We all just looked to Xigbar to perform his dare. The pirate stood up and Terra did the same. Xigbar pulled out his Sharpshooters and began Zero-g shooting at Terra who just blocked them like toys.

_30 minutes later_

Xigbar was hanging off the ships mast like a ragdoll, and Terra was sitting in his chair drinking his vodka calmly. "ummmm Lexy could you get him down we still need him" I said 'and I don't want Poseidon to cause a hurricane, again' I thought remembering that incident. After Xigbar had dried off and was 'Cured' he broke into Vexen's second lab andspray painted the picture of frosty the snowman until a huge hairy beast also known as Big Foot growled at him and began to mall him. I looked at Cloud and Vincent and then portal the three of us down to the ships cargo hold.

_50 minutes later_

As Cloud and I drank potions and Elixirs to heal our cuts and bruises, Sora was meeting Vanitas. The twins looked at eachother. "am I really that handsome" Van said touching Sora's spikes with care. Sora smiled at him and nodded "apparently…Twin". I looked at Ven who looked ready to vomit and shoot himself at the same time and cleared my throat. "If you two are done with the love fest can we move on?" I asked sarcastically. Demyx read his review over and over hoping for a mistake in the writing, before standing up and facing the One Winged Angel himself.

9 seconds later

Sephiroth was on the deck coughing up sea water, while Demyx was twirling his sitar with a happy good lucky smile. Forbidden and I were looking at him like this (0.0) Then I held out my hand to Luxord, who paid me 6,0000,0000 munny. "thank you kindly" I said and handed Demyx half for winning. "Anything else we have guys?" KWL asked. I held up another sheet, and the Cast all swore at once. I started to read aloud.

_**KH GIGGLE**_

_**Well, I don't review truth or death fics very often.**_

Vexen, go introduce yourself to Hojo, or Sephiroth, or both. Your choice.

Sora, dress up like Vanitas, just because.

Larxene, be nice to everyone, and I do mean everyone.  
And a truth question: Saix, do you like Sailor Moon?

I looked up "Don't you mean, Truth or Dare fics….nevermind" I said waving it off. Vexen was thrown in the cargo bay by me,then when he stopped bleeding he introduced himself to his fellow nut-job scientist, and they began talking in teacher, those of you who don't listen in class Know what I'm talking about. Sora looked at Vanitas and they both walked into a changing room. Sora came out in Vanitas' armour and Vice versa. "whoa we are twins" Vanitas noted before they sat down in union. I looked at Larxene and held up the dog collar and she became docile. "Good girl, now go be nice" I ordered and she walked off. Saix glared at the paper and looked ready to pull a Xemnas before KWL shot him with a dart. "Tell us, Wolfy" He demanded. Siax's eye bulged and he nodded.

Looked into the review box and sighed. "No more for now guys, but I'll be back with dares and questions, oh and between Nickleback and Simple plan which one is better…I'll put up the winners best song as our theme" I explained before we faded out


End file.
